


Until Your Kingdom Comes

by Adrian_Nox



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Sporadic Updates, Tragedy, i shall attempt to update eventually, sorry my life is busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Nox/pseuds/Adrian_Nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles and one-shots generally revolving around the flawed and complicated friendship of Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. Prepare to examine the endless possibilities and multitude of maybe's…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Kingdom Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only spoiler warning I have for the entire fic. Just consider the entire X-Men series a mass of spoilers which I will be happily expounding upon. As to comic books, I personally don't read them but I often consult the supreme wisdom of wikipedia for occasional details so you should prolly consider the comics free game as well.

_What are you willing to sacrifice?_

It's the question Erik has asked himself since the day a coin (the only thing he's every truly owned) and a bullet destroyed his world and Shaw placed an arm so tenderly about his shoulder. In order to become stronger, get out of this place filled with agony and emptiness and endless whispers to  _move the coin, Erik, move it—_

_—What are you willing to sacrifice?_

Every day Erik answers,  _Everything._

o0o

_What are you willing to sacrifice?_

It's the question Erik has asked himself since the day unadulterated rage flared along his veins and he tore the facility walls which had caged him apart with his bare hands and (a pity Shaw wasn't there) crushed the helmets of anyone who tried to stop him. In order too watch Shaw scream like he had screamed, to fillet him with a thin sheet of metal and laugh, laugh, laugh—

— _What are you willing to sacrifice?_

Every day Erik answers,  _Everything._

o0o

_What are you willing to sacrifice?_

It's the question Erik has asked himself since the day he realized mutants would never be accepted in this world and  _(I'm sorry, Charles)_ peace was just never an option. In order to create a world of freedom, stop anyone else from suffering the horrors inflicted on him every day by men just following orders, to become the leader of, not the better men, but the  _greater species_ and lead mutants into the next great era—

— _What are you willing to sacrifice?_

Every day Erik answers,  _Everything._

o0o

_What did you sacrifice?_

It's the question Erik asks himself the day he stands in front of a desolate gravestone surrounded by the world he has created. He is free, Shaw is dead, and the remnants of humanity who survived the brutal war launched by the Brotherhood finally recognize the inevitable dominance of mutant-kind with proper respect and reverence. In order to achieve his every goal and every plan—

— _What did you sacrifice?_

Every day of his life Erik has answered,  _Everything,_ but now he kneels before a cracked gravestone and weeps until he gasps for air between desperate sobs.

Because  _everything_ was never supposed to include Charles.

 


End file.
